


Bars

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Gravity is a Bitch, ILY Edition, Inktober, Inversion, Monkey Bars, Salt snorting, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: The child eyed his two friends before looking back at Soushi. "Give us some cash first." He said as he rubbed his fingers together.





	Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 30: Inversion

"Let's play inversion." Soushi proclaimed excitedly as he eyed the monkey bars at the other side of the park.

 

"What's that?" Dieter asked. "I've never heard of that game before.

 

"That's because I just made it up." He smirked.

 

"Of course you did. Why am I not surprised." Shin-Ae drawled.

 

"You wanna go?!" Soushi shouted as he beat on gis chest. "Cause we can fight right here!"

 

"Heck yea! I'll fight you if that's what you want!" The brunette responded just as loud.

 

"Guys no!! Stop!!" Dieter shouted as he tried to diffuse the situation.

 

"How'd you come up with the name of the game Soushi?" Yeong-Gi questioned.

 

"Because inversion means to be upside down. I think. And that's what we're going to be doing during the game. We hang ourselves upside down and the last person to drop out wins."

 

"Okay sounds easy enough." Yeong-Gi murmured with a nod of his head.

 

"Soushi this isn't a good idea. What if you get like...a brain hemorrhage?" Rika objected.

 

"I won't get it if these two drop out first." He said gesturing to Dieter and the redhead.

 

"I didn't agree to this." The blond objected.

 

"I didn't ask for your interjection."

 

 

"There's a hole in your plan though. The monkey bars are currently occupied right now." Rika commented as she pointed to the children playing on the structure.

 

"We'll just move them." The male responded as he began walking across the playground.

 

"Hey kids!!" He called. "Me and my buddies here want a chance to play on the monkey bars." He said with a smile.

 

"Aren't you guys a little too old to be playing on a playground?" One child said in particular.

 

"Psshh you're never too old mate."

 

The child eyed his two friends before looking back at Soushi. "Give us some cash first." He said as he rubbed his fingers together.

 

"What?!" To use the jungle gym?! You don't own here!" Soushi bellowed.

 

"Yea well you want to play here but we don't want to leave. Haven't you heard the term 'money talks?'" Soushi huffed before turning to his friends.

 

"Don't look at me." Dieter crossed his arms.

 

"You wanna use it not me." Yeong-Gi shrugged.

 

Soushi sighed before digging into his jean pockets, fishing out six dollars. "Here. Two bucks for each of you. Now scram!" The three males watched as the three boys high fived each other before running away.

 

"You got hustled by a trio of six year olds. Congratulations." Shin-Ae clapped while Rika shook her head.

 

"Whatever." He said as he climbed onto the bars before hooking the back of his knees to them, hanging upside down.

 

Dieter and Yeong-Gi did the same, just hanging there.

 

"This is inversion? This is your worst idea yet!"

 

Shin-Ae groaned.

 

"Hey it beats just sitting around."

 

"This should be renamed to blood vessel busting because that's what you're going to do." Rika said as she kicked some rocks.

 

"Soushi. Loser has to snort salt up their nose." Yeong-Gi wagered.

 

"Deal!"

 

"I didn't agree to salt snorting!!" Dieter's arms gripped the metal tightly.

 

The minutes ticked by slowly as the sun beat down on them.

 

"Dang it's hot. Hey Rika throw me that bottle of water." Soushi requested as he pointed to the bottle in Rika's hand.

 

Rika threw the half filled plastic at him. "I don't think you should.." She drifted off. "Never mind. You gotta figure out some stuff on your own."

 

Soushi shrugged as he opened the water bottle only for his entire face to get wet, causing him to fall off of the bar.

 

"I nearly drowned!!" He gasped for air, wiping at his face.

 

"Looks like you're snorting the white stuff." The redhead snickered.

 

"It's not my fault! Gravity betrayed me!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
